1) Field
Embodiments of the invention are in the field of X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS) and, in particular, methods and systems for fabricating platelets of a monochromator for XPS.
2) Description of Related Art
X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS) is a quantitative spectroscopic technique that measures the elemental composition, empirical formula, chemical state and electronic state of the elements that exist within a material. XPS spectra may be obtained by irradiating a material with a beam of X-rays while simultaneously measuring the kinetic energy and number of electrons that escape from the top, e.g., 1 to 10 nm of the material being analyzed. XPS analysis commonly employs monochromatic aluminum Kα (AlKα) X-rays, which may be generated by bombarding an aluminum anode surface with a focused electron beam. A fraction of the generated AlKα X-rays is then intercepted by a focusing monochromator and a narrow X-ray energy band is focused onto the analysis site on a sample surface. The X-ray flux of the AlKα X-rays at the sample surface depends on the electron beam current, the thickness and integrity of the aluminum anode surface, and crystal quality, size, and stability of the monochromator.
As such, in order to further improve the capabilities of XPS, advances are needed in the area of monochromator fabrication.